


Comfort

by EmBethMarsh



Category: The Inbetweeners
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Opposites Attract, Slash, The Inbetweeners - Freeform, inbetweeners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBethMarsh/pseuds/EmBethMarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Will's last day in town before he moves to university and he's anxious. Neil is always good at providing comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

This was Will's last day in Rudge for a while. Tomorrow he was going to university, away from his mum and family and friends. Naturally, one would be nervous in this situation but Will had been panicking about other things to put off his real anxiety. And now, well now the anxiety had built up. He was going to be in a new town all alone.  
His mum, in all her wisdom, was currently throwing him a going away party. It was sort of joint actually; Simon was going away to university too, a different one though and Will couldn't help but be unbelievably jealous at Simon's calm demeanour. So rather than taking part in the celebrations, he'd gone upstairs. He was sat alone on his bed, just thinking. The door to his bedroom was opened and Will expected his mum with some fresh new reasons why he should come downstairs,  
“Leave me alone m-” He began but noticed that it was just Neil with his goofy albeit always optimistic smile. This wasn't too bad, Neil had the amazing power of cheering him up,  
“What you doing up here then?” Neil questioned and invited himself to sit on the bottom of Will's bed. There was a book about something Neil didn't even want to attempt to pronounce but he flicked through it casually before dropping it on the floor. Will sighed, now jealous of Neil's overwhelming optimism as well as Simon's calmness,  
“Just thinking.” He shrugged and sat up so he was next to Neil. He was suddenly quite distracted by how much more taller than him Neil actually was, even when they were sat down. Will felt small. And that sense provided the perfect physical metaphor for what it would be like the first day of university. It was unfair really – not that he was short, he could live with that, it was unfair that he had experienced too many first days in his 18 years of life. First day of primary school, first day of boarding school, first day of private school and first day of sixth form. He'd moved around the education system more than his fair share. And yet now he'd got to have another first day. And it was tomorrow. And it was terrifying him more than he thought possible. Maybe if he were more of a people person. Or maybe if his sixth form experience had been slightly less eventful.  
That last thought reminded him that Neil was in the room as still next to him. Inadvertently during his stress and worry, Will had grabbed hold of the taller boy's hand for comfort. Judging by the current position, Neil had made no effort to pull away either. So Will continued with it, quite enjoying the solace it brought. He enjoyed moving closer into Neil even further so that he was leant against him with his head rested on the shoulder. And he especially enjoyed it when Neil silently but thoughtfully brought his own lips to meet Will's briefly. It wasn't gay; it was comfort. Comfort that had worked. That's all it was. Comfort. He wasn't pulling away from the embrace for fear he would lose the sudden new feeling of content. That was why. Not because he had secretly enjoyed the lip-locking at all. At all.  
No, that was the last thing he needed. To suddenly have to deal with the fact he might be gay as well. Which he wasn't. It was comfort. That's all.


End file.
